Grover Meets the Seven
by TheReversePsychologist
Summary: One-Shot. Grover meets the rest of the seven (except Leo) and gets jealous. Slightly OOC.


**Hey Ya'll this is just an idea I had for a one shot while listening to Hero by Family of the Year**

 **I hope ya'll like it.**

3rd Person POV:

Grover, Percy, and Annabeth sat on the front row of the benches at the campfire. The fire was now 20 feet tall and bright green. There was so much happiness through the crowd. The war had finally ended with less casualties than the last. Even though people were happy, the death of Leo had taken a toll on many campers. For the first time in 8 months Percy, Grover, and Annabeth were sitting around the campfire singing along with the Apollo kids. Coming up from behind Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank sat down.

"Hey Perce" said Jason as he tapped Percy's shoulder

"Hey bro, what's up" replied Percy

"Just sitting here, behind you, watching fire, thinking of Leo"

"You know that I still think he's alive no matter what Nico says"

"Thanks for that"

"hey Perce, Grover and I are going to go through some of the weird videos we've taken through the years, and look for your enchilada gun. You coming?" asked Annabeth

"Uhhhh...yes? was that even a question." replied percy "Bye Jason, see you tomorrow"

Jason watched sadly as Percy, Grover, and Annabeth walked away from the campfire chuckling to themselves. A look of sadness crossed his face as a thought that he lost his good friend. He looked sideways at his girlfriend who gave him a weary smile.

-Line Break-

Percy entered his cabin with the gun to see Annabeth, and Grover lying on his bed watching some of the home videos that they had filmed in the past five years. He walked over, put the gun on the bunk above his, sat down, and put his arm around Annabeth as she snuggled into him. On the screen was a video of the three of them at the fireworks when they were 12, right after there first quest. Grover, and Percy had enchiladas in there hair, and Annabeth had sauce all over her face. They were laughing, their eyes filled with excitement, and innocence. So much had happened since that night 6 years ago. They had done so much, and faced such terrible forces that all of that innocence was gone.

"I remember that night perfectly" said Grover

"Ya, that was the day that we built the enchilada gun" said Percy

"I totally beat ya'll in that battle" said Annabeth

"no way!" yelled Percy and Grover together

"Look at your hair! Ohh and by the way i invited the rest of the seven over"

"Wait, what?'' replied Percy

"Well none of them have met Grover, and we haven't been hanging out with them much since we've got back"

"B-b-b-but….this is the night that we are watching weird home videos! I really don't want them seeing some of these!"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Grover got up to answer and the door opened to Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Piper. Grover let them in as Annabeth shut the computer screen, turning off the monitor with it, and snuggled closer into Percy. He then whispered into her ear, and she laughed. The guests sat on the bed across from Grover, Percy, and Annabeth.

"So guys this is Grover, my best friend who is a brother to me, and has done just as much as Anna and I for the good of the brats up on Olympus." Percy said

"Hey" said Grover to the rest of them, his rast cap falling off in the process

"So... how long have you all known for each other?" asked Frank awkwardly

"We were in we were best friends in 6th grade before he brought me to camp, and introduced me to Annabeth. We've all been best friends ever since." said Percy while smiling and looking longingly into Annabeth's eyes.

The conversation went on a little longer before Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank left, leaving the three alone.

"So I see you got yourselves some new friends. I see now that you have them you won't need me anymore." said Grover

"Is Grover jealous!" exclaimed Percy sassily

"I think he is!" replied Annabeth just as sassy

"G-Man, there is no way that we can ever replace you, you are our best friend, you are the only one who truly knows us, like how well we know you. Also you didn't ditch us when you started dating Juniper, or when you joined the council."

"Well this is different, those are other demi-gods. The ones I met were smelly old goats."

"You're a smelly old goat" said Annabeth

"We didn't leave when Thalia came back. We'll never leave you G-Man, you're our best friend, our brother. I don't know what i'd do if I lost you or Annabeth."

"Ya remember we had an enchilada fight. Just because of that you're stuck with us forever, whether you like it or not." said Annabeth

"I love you guys." said Grover with a tear falling down his cheek

FIN


End file.
